DragonQueen-Darkness Within
by GinaQueenGoldie
Summary: Based on the flashbacks of a Younger Regina and Lonely Maleficent.
1. Chapter 1

"That Maleficent would turn into a dragon and eat your flesh!" Maleficent hissed and shot forward quickly, grabbing Regina by the neck.  
"Lucky for you...I had lunch." Mal purred.  
"So young...So innocent...What makes you so angry girl? Someone steal your toys?" Mal mocked.  
"No." Regina muttered and breathed deeply.  
"And i am not a child! I am an adult! I lost someone i loved and now the person who told my secret will suffer!" Regina explained, her voice getting lower and darker.

Maleficent looked curious.  
"You lost someone too?" She asked.  
Regina nodded.  
"Yes...And the woman who made it so still lives and breathes." Regina cried.  
"Sh...It is okay...I understand. Do you want some advice from me?" Maleficent asked.  
Regina nodded and gripped Mal's hand.  
"Give up." Mal said sternly.  
Regina looked shocked and didn't know what to say.  
Mal then stroked Regina's chin, sliding her hand backwards into the dark brunette locks.  
Which was hard, as Regina's hair was up in a tight style.

Regina looked at Mal curiously, maybe Mal was lieing when she said she had already had lunch.  
Surely she wouldn't eat her if she was in human form, would she?  
Mal then smelt Regina's perfume and smirked.  
"Ah...Apples and...Spice." She grinned.  
"I expected flowers or something more girly...More innocent." Mal whispered.  
Regina tried to pull away, but Mal gripped Regina's arm hard.  
"Now...I haven't had someone to play with for many years..." She smirked.  
Regina stared at her, scared but excited.  
"I thought you weren't going to eat me." Regina whispered.  
"I never play with my food...But i do play with people i like." She grinned and then captured Regina's lips hard.

Regina gasped as she felt the kiss, how dare she just do that?!  
But she found herself liking it, she kissed her back and then pulled away.  
She didn't want to do anything so soon after Daniel had passed.  
"Uh uh." Mal said firmly and grabbed the back of Regina's neck.  
She then kissed her again, smirking as Regina was pulled firmly and roughly against herself.

The kiss went on for a while, Regina giving in, but then kept stopping herself.  
But Mal just kept grabbing her back for yet more kisses.  
Slowly Mal's lips went to Regina's jaw and then nipped at her skin, making a red mark appear.  
Regina looked at the mark in shock.  
"If my husband sees that he will go insane." She said firmly.  
Mal chuckled.  
"It is just a little love bite dear, you could pass it off as from him." Mal said dismissively.

"I don't share a room with him very often and he certainly doesn't give me love bites." Regina said firmly.  
Mal arched her eyebrows.  
"Really? Poor thing...You...Not him.  
Well actually...I bet you are glad." Mal said, smiling.  
"Of course i am glad! I hate him!" Regina snapped.  
"Sh sh...Calm down...Now...Get out of my castle." Mal muttered, pushing Regina away with one finger.  
"But..." Regina began.  
"Didn't you hear me stupid girl? Go, while i give you the chance." Mal hissed, slumping back into her chair.

Regina was confused, first she was scared and then excited.  
But now the woman was telling her to leave again.  
"And what if i don't." Regina said, trying to sound brave.  
"Then..." Mal said, looking directly at Regina dangerously.  
"You will suffer. Now leave foolish girl, i don't have time for you." Mal muttered, pricking herself again with the special mixture.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina left reluctantly, turning on her heels and storms out. She tried to slam the door, but it was heavy, so it didn't really slam.  
She then made her way home, walking along the road and down towards the castle.  
Suddenly a horse and carriage pulled up beside her.  
"What is a young lady doing out here alone?" The old man asked.  
"I am on my way home...To the castle." She said brightly.  
"I can get you there faster, that is a long way. Besides, i am heading that way right now.  
The royal wedding is about to start." He replied happily.

"What royal wedding?" Regina asked curiously.  
"Yes, Aurora and her prince." He said.  
Regina turned back round and began to walk away.  
"Suit yourself!" He shouted after her.  
"Onwards driver." He said, then chucked a spare invite onto the road.  
Regina hurried back to Mal's castle and stormed in, holding the silver engraved invitation.  
She was holding it up in front of herself, looking at the blonde woman.  
"Look! She is about to be married! Doesn't this make you boil with rage! Doesn't it make your blood boil to the point of no returning?" Regina shouted.

"Didn't i tell you to go away?!" Mal hissed.  
"You need to turn into a damn dragon and get your revenge!" She snapped.  
Mal frowned and got up, advancing on Regina.  
Regina moved backwards and hit her back into a small table.  
"You are getting on my last nerve." Mal hissed, her face right close to Regina's.  
"If you can't get your revenge...What chance do i have?!" Regina shouted bravely.

Mal put her finger over Regina's lips.  
"Sh...Give up...I can't win...Not now..."  
Regina looked confused.  
"You are a powerful woman, you can turn into a dragon!" Regina said firmly.  
Mal moved away from her and sat down again.  
"I can't." She muttered.  
Regina looked confused and moved forward slightly.  
"Of course you can, you just need to believe in yourself."

Mal looked at Regina again, eyes dark.  
"I said, i cant!" Mal growled.  
"Yes you can!" Regina snapped back.  
"Didn't you hear me stupid girl?! I cannot turn into a dragon anymore!" Mal shouted, darting up to be right in Regina's face again.  
Regina froze.  
"What?" Regina asked, feeling Mal's hot breath on her own skin.  
"I lost the fire years ago...Now stop pushing me!" Mal demanded and moved away again.  
"You can get it back! All is not lost! You have a tree on fire still!" Regina begged.

Mal looked at Regina again and smirked, her nose almost touching Regina's.  
"And what if i decide to eat you?" Mal asked with a dangerous grin.  
"You wont." Regina said confidentally.  
"You like me too much."  
Mal laughed. "Ha? Like you? I hardly known you!"  
Regina tilted her head.  
"So you kiss everyone you hate?" Regina purred.  
Mal grabbed Regina's cheeks and then captured her lips.  
"I have needs...That is all..." Mal said huskily and then moved her long sleeves to wrap around Regina link a blanket.

"Now...Before i go on this errand of yours...One that i don't believe will work...I need to unwind...Guess how i like to do that dear?" Mal asked.  
She smirked, pushing her body against Regina's.  
"Eat People?" Regina asked, gasping at the sudden contact.  
"Don't be silly..." Mal claimed Regina's lips and kissed her harder, not letting her go.  
If she had to go on this stupid errand she was going to have some fun with this young woman.  
She needed to get something good out of today.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal kept kissing Regina, holding her against herself.  
Regina was still unsure, but she let Mal kiss her and she did kiss back.  
Slowly at first and then more firmly.  
She groaned and kissed Mal back, breathing heavily.  
She only had a moments breather and then Mal kissed her again.  
"No breather." Mal purred and kissed her as much as she could.

Regina finally broke free of the kiss, she felt exausted.  
She giggled shyly and looked down at their joint bodies.  
Mal smirked and kissed Regina's neck.  
"Shy? Hm? Don't be." She nipped at her skin and grinned.  
"Just relax...And then...Then i will know you wont i? I will know you better then anyone.  
Just you and me against the world. Even if your magic is a little...Limited right now." Mal purred seductively.

Regina was hurt and angered by that comment, but she just scawled, not moving from Mal.  
But then she wiggled a bit to be free of her.  
Mal chuckled.  
"You aren't going anywhere...I didn't mean to upset you.  
But...You need more training.  
Rumple...He doesn't have the skills..." She smirked as she kissed down Regina's neck, unhooking the long cloak around Regina's body.

She let it fall down around their feet and then kissed down Regina's chest.  
She stopped at her cleavage, kissing gently.  
Regina gasped and looked away.  
She had not let anyone do this before.  
The King never paid attention to making her happy.  
Daniel and her had kissed, but not much else.  
She gasped again as she felt Mal's hands stroke the fabric of her dress.

She was obviously trying to find a way to get it open.  
She then found some buttons on the front and opened them.  
Regina was still looking away, which Mal decided she didn't like.  
She grabbed Regina's face and turned her face around.  
"Look at me." Mal demanded.  
Mal then opened the dress up, so she could see Regina's undergarments.  
Regina was wearing a corset, tight and black.  
Mal grinned and kissed down her chest again.  
"Too many layers." Mal grumbled and was tempted just to cut it open, or use magic.

Regina stared at Mal curiously, her body shaking and her breathing going fast.  
Mal stepped backwards and then tilted her head.  
She waved her hand and Regina's corset began to untie.  
The outer dress fell down and the corset began to fall too.  
Mal may not have the power of the Dragon, but she still had some magic.  
Regina grabbed at the corset with her hands and when it fell, she blushed more.

She used her own magic to change her clothes, something she had never been good at.  
She was suddenly standing in a pair of smooth thin leather leggings and a tight black strapped top.  
Regina blushed and bit her bottom lip, how did she do that?  
And why leather?  
Mal smirked.  
"Rumple couldn't make you do that could he? See...I am much better at teaching you after all.  
Magic is linked to emotions and you didn't want to be naked in front of me.  
Pity." Mal pouted.

Mal used magic to send Regina flying into a soft chair and Mal straddled her.  
"Now...Where were we?" Mal purred.  
Regina gulped and breathed deeply.  
"Erm...I..." Regina began.  
Mal put her lips close to Regina's and smirked, waiting.  
She wanted Regina to make the first move this time.  
Regina waited and then the fire inside her belly built up, making her launch herself at Mal.  
The kiss happened fast and turned passionate within seconds.


End file.
